


Матерящийся Ноблесс и Мечтающий выпить коньячку Геджутель и прочие кинки.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Mistakes, OOC, obscene language, shit-weasels, анатомия ноблесс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Написано на ноблесс-однострочники, но потом 2 часть была значительно дополнена.За 800 лет, которые Рэйзел проспал, язык ноблесс существенно изменилсяГеджутель, не с кем выпить коньякВ поисках Дунечки КулаковойРэйзел, Smoke on the WaterСрань-хорьки. Тварь, живущая внутри РэяВоспоминания кожаного дивана





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За 800 лет, которые Рэйзел проспал, язык ноблесс существенно изменился. Многие слова и выражения приобрели нецензурный оттенок. Никто ничего не сказал Рэю. Окружающие делают вид, что все в порядке.  
> Геджутель. Сидеть вечером с закрытой бутылкой коньяка и пустым бокалом, потому что даже выпить не с кем.

1

 

\- Чаю, Мастер? - Франкенштейн вопросительно поднял брови.  
Рэйзел томно взмахнул ресницами и опустил глаза. Сердце Франкенштейна обрадованно затрепетало.  
-Да, блядь, пожалуйста.  
Окружающие мужественно сглотнули и сделали вид, что увидели зацензурированные четыре точки.  
Рэйзел снова вздохнул и застенчиво посмотрел в окно.  
\- Ебать меня в жопу конем.  
Все синхронно икнули, но героически впялились в пресловутое распахнутое окошко.  
Это утро и впрямь, было замечательным.

 

2

 

После неожиданных потрясений последнего месяца (запуск китайского космического спутника, возобновление боевых действий с оборотнями и заключение договора о взаимопомощи и сотрудничестве с корейским департаментом образования и здравоохранения в лице некоего г-на Фр-на) предводителю клана Ландегрэ захотелось расслабиться и даже немного забыться.  
Помнится как-то давным-давно, благородный глава Кертье, Рагар, посоветовал ему в качестве экзотического расслабляющего средства жидкость из мира людей под названьем "cognac". Запатентованный алкоголь , собственность региона Пуату-Шаранта, Франция.  
Глава контрразведки Лукедонии даже презентовал ему соответствующую посуду и аксессуары - тюльпанообразный бокал, плитку горького шоколада и -вот уж совсем ни к чему! - целую коробку пузатых и пахнущих ромом, загорелыми мулатками и мускусным потом, сигар.  
Оставалось только найти подходящую, со всеми соответствующими характеристиками - возраст, пол и статус - компанию.  
Все-таки положение главы клана и внешность представительного пожилого мужчины в благородной седине, обязывали.  
Безусловно, легкомысленный донжуан Кэриас и малыш Лудис Мергас отпадали. Также, как и собственный внук, и приглядывающая за внуком Сейра. А еще язвительная, фанатично следящая за своим, и здоровьем других ноблесс Розария. Совершенно непьющий Лорд...  
Геджутель склонялся к тому, что поправлять пошатнувшееся в свете последних событий здоровье ему придется где-нибудь в санаторно-курортной зоне. Скажем, в окрестностях заснеженного Сеула или в районе кислотно-радиоактивного (рядом же Фукусима!) Токио. Правда в Японии, рядышком с Урахарой, положим ему с европейским пойлом определенно, ловить было нечего.  
Стало быть все-таки особняк Франкенштейна.  
Сказано - сделано. В кои-то веки, старик Геджутель наконец-то решил позволить себе расслабиться и напиться...  
Тихая ясная ночь в Лукедонии, пока что не наступила, но розовеющий словно перья экзотической птицы фламинго, закат выглядел романтично и многообещающе..  
Если бы Лудис был мало-мальски склонен к романтике, он бы устремляя свой взгляд в небеса задумывался о прекрасном, поэзии и, кстати, о птичках.  
Лудис был педант и прагматик до мозга своих костей.  
Издали статный силуэт Геджутеля напоминал корпус вертолета "Апач" в пикирующем положении.  
Палец юного стража границ угрожающе занесся над пресловутой "ядерной местной кнопкой".  
Геджутель величественно продемонстрировал свои бакенбарды.  
Маленький негодяй сделал вид, что загляделся на шаловливо подмигивающие ночные звезды.  
На прощанье старик Ландегрэ выполнил противоракетный маневр "полубочка".

А вот и резиденция Франкенштейна.  
Приземлиться решил на вечно занятом, но сейчас почему-то пустом балконе. Опустился бесшумно, с достоинством Мери Попинс,.  
Оказалось, какой-то дурак изнутри запер дверь на довольно внушительную задвижку.  
Мол, в такой поздний час все свои сидят по домам, а тот тут шатаются всякие разные...  
Пришлось неизящно и грузно ввалиться в первое попавшееся открытое настежь окно.  
Оказалось, что гостеприимный ночлег - это комната молчаливого снайпера.  
Геджутель сморщил нос и едва удержался от легкомысленного и не подобающего его сединам чиха.  
В комнате Такео ощутимо воняло салом. "Пушечным", а не тем, чем закусывают алкоголь, жидкостью для снятия нагара и оружейной смазкой.  
На невысказанные вслух слова, парень только застенчиво улыбнулся.  
Пахло хвоей и "Баллистолом".  
Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу и мечтательному выражению глаз модифицированного дополнительные релаксанты уже не требовались.  
Неудивительно, что его поселили отдельно. В глушь, в "Сибирь", в самый конец коридора.  
Очевидно приточно-вытяжная вентиляция с вонью оружейного склада справлялась плохо.  
Ланденгрэ покачал головой и прошествовал вглубь коридора.  
На деликатный стук в дверь М-21 из соседней комнаты в коридор высунулась вечно улыбающаяся физиономия хакера.  
\- А оборотень на кухне. Догрызает плохо обглоданные детьми и нами говяжьи косточки.  
Выцепив хищным взглядом пузатую бутылку, убаюкивающе прижатую Геджутелем к груди, Тао понятливо ухмыльнулся и предложил разбавить "пойло для стариков" колой.  
Геджутель, вскинув подбородок, возмущенно зашагал к лаборатории старого ( в некотором смысле так оно и есть) своего знакомого, Франкенштейна. Наглость и беззастенчивая прямота подрастающей молодежи иногда просто переходила всякие разумные границы.  
По старой и, в общем не очень доброй памяти, в кабинет Франкенштейна Геджутель предварительно постучал, но очень тихо. И сразу протиснулся в проем двери, намереваясь застать подлеца врасплох и выведать все секретные тайны бывшего врага N1 всея Лукедонии.  
Взятый "с поличным" директор спешно убрал со стола ноги в начищенных хромовых сапогах "сталинского образца" и замаскировал дурно пахнущую бутылку с прозрачным булькающим содержимым.  
"96% медицинский спирт" - с неудовольствием констатировал моральное разложение домовладельца нежданный гость.  
"Раствор медицинский антисептический" - приглашающе улыбнулся ничуть не смущенный директор.  
Геджутель возмущенно захлопнул дверь и грузно кряхтя спустился в полутемную гостиную.  
"Не с кем даже распить бутылочку коньяка, а я ведь даже притащил настоящий снифтер" .  
В полутьме призывно звякнула кофейная кружка Мастера.  
Геджутель оживился и с почтительным полупоклоном забросал новоявленного собутыльника интригующими предложениями.  
"Вам коньяк заварной, по-французски, то есть отдельно или же все смешать, стало быть по-венски?"  
\- С горла, б... - Остальные буквы произнесенные Рэйзелом были запиканы в соответствии с международными правилами цензуры.

 

2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Баллистол" - оружейная смазка известная с 1903/4 года. Создавалось как спасательное средство (мазь для заживления ран с бактерицидными свойствами), а потом открыли, что оно замечательно действует как оружейная смазка. В основе - вазелиновое масло с натуральными маслами .


	2. В поисках Дунечки Кулаковой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часто встречается такой вопрос: как мужики длительное время (крейсерское плавание на корабле, подводной лодке, на вахте/нефтяной платформе в океане и в армии) обходятся без секса.  
> Кто-то пишет про бром, но знающие люди (армейские) ссылаются на помощь некоей Дунечки Кулаковой. (Маньки)  
> Из-за армейских привычек Тао и Такео в доме Франкенштейна разгорелся скандал

\- Тао, я тебя прошу, - Франкенштейн чувствовал, что еще немного и чаша его долготерпения вконец переполнится, и он утратит свое знаменитое самообладание. И сорвется на крик, на истерическое размахивание руками или того и гляди опустится до низкого подражательства и примется колотить башмаком по полированной поверхности своего дорогого письменного стола. Честно говоря, повод для неистового разноса был существенным. – Что вы еще наговорили этим несчастным детям?!  
Регис с Раэлем думают, что вы скрываете в особняке какую-то несчастную девушку…И, извините меня за интимную деталь, трахаете ее поочередно или всем скопом, через сутки, или каждый день – это откуда же у вас столько здоровья? Или я мало вас загружаю работой? Только скажите, и я немедленно это исправлю.  
М-21 совсем по-собачьи насторожился при слове «скрываете», но по окончании выдвинутого обвинения пренебрежительно дернул ухом.  
Счастливо избежавший солдатской муштры и службы в какой-либо армии, он до недавнего времени слыхом не слыхивал ни о какой-то там многажды здесь упомянутой Дунечке Кулаковой.  
Впрочем, в неведении он пребывал недолго, хватило красноречивого жеста, чтобы до оборотня дошло подразумеваемое Такео действо. Парни подумали, что тот смутится, но оборотень молча переварил полученную информацию и рассмеялся, образное выражение ему понравилось.  
А вот до юных аристократов никакие иносказательные намеки не доходили.  
Даже подробнейшие описания увлекательного процесса.  
\- Знаешь, вот у парней есть такая штуковина – член, и время от времени он требует женской ласки и всяческого внимания.  
Судя по округлившимся глазам пацана, Регис вообразил как его пенис разглядывают под микроскопом.  
\- А если женщины нет, то приходится обходиться своими руками.  
Ноблесс вроде кивнул, но в мозгу по-прежнему картинка не складывалась.  
Тао попытался смягчить суровое столкновение аристократов с действительностью.  
\- Ну, нравится тебе, скажем, девочка. С голубыми глазами, бантиками в волосах, губками, как лепестки цветов и ты представляешь, как она этими губками тебя ласкает….  
\- Девочка – это Дуня? Из какого-то параллельного класса и вы повлюблялись в одну и ту же ученицу?  
\- Дунечка, она же Дунька – иносказательный образ! Может ты вообще дрочишь на какого-нибудь мужика или своего соседа по комнате – все равно это в итоге получается онанизм или же простыми словами - мастурбация. Хуй зажимать в кулаке, вот откуда пошло Кулакова…А представлять можно кого угодно, хоть такого козла, как он, хоть такого барана, как ты, хоть какую-то Машку или одновременно всех сразу.  
\- Так все-таки, - торжествующе закричал изнеможенный путаницей в понятиях и в голове Раэль, - женщина к вам приходила!  
И незамедлительно сообщил о свершившемся преступлении директору.


	3. Рэйзел, Smoke on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейзел. Пытаться подобрать себе музыку по вкусу. Остановиться на роке. Испугать Франкенштейна.

\- Франкенштейн, мне нужен твой совет - тихий, слегка смущенный голос Рэя заставил ученого мгновенно напрячься, а затем растроганно просиять лицом.  
Он наконец-то может оказать услугу своему Мастеру!  
Ноблесс повернул к подошедшему ученому свой суперэлегантный черный планшет и тихо вздохнул. Вздох Мастера был элегантно аристократичен, подобно взмахам крыла бабочки в замедленной киносьемке, и чувственен, словно выдох певицы Селин Дион в припеве «A New Day Has Come».   
\- Я выбрал музыку себе по вкусу…  
Из встроенных динамиков донеслись супер узнаваемые риффы Дип Перпл, Smoke on the Water.  
«Дым над водой» - услужливо пискнул полузадушенный голос Тао в динамике.  
\- А еще я хочу прическу, как у Дина Винчестера, - негромко, но решительно уничтожил радужное настроение Франкенштейна истинный ноблесс.  
\- Шеф, это Дженсен Эклз в фильме «Десятидюймовый герой», - на последнем издыхании прохрипел в наушниках хакер.  
На супертонком жидкокристаллическом экране герой бывшего Дина Винчестера нежно поглаживал полуметровый ядовито-зеленого цвета ирокез.  
В наушниках что-то упало, и в радиоэфире возник жизнерадостный голос М-Двадцать первого:  
\- Что будем делать? Спродюсируем новый сезон «Сверхъестественного», выкупим все контракты Дип Перпл и Дженса Эклза?  
\- …или может того, всех зачистим?  
Будем честны, на мгновенье перед внутренним взором директора мелькнуло ласкающее душу видение дымящихся развалин съемочной площадки и рыдающий над кожаной курткой Дин Винчестер, одетый в элегантный двубортный костюм, с напомаженными волосами в стиле гангстеров из тридцатых годов, или сутенеров восьмидесятых.   
Отставить кровожадные мысли! Мастер такого издевательства над бедными «хомо сапиенс» не потерпит.  
Франкенштейн решительно тряхнул золотистыми локонами и с убийственной решимостью произнес:  
\- Мы создадим новое направление в рок-музыке мирового масштаба! С новым элегантным звучанием, новым элегантным имиджем и самыми элегантными манерами! Мы будем законодателями моды в мире классического рока, панк-рока, хард-рока, и даже хэви-металла!  
Мы создадим новую рок-группу!  
\- Тао, - нарушив мрачную тишину эфира высказал свое мнение М-Двадцать первый, - пошли, покажешь нам какие бывают аккорды.

2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дженсен Эклз в Десятидюймовом герое  
> https://images.radario.ru/images/ff666764cbf3416ab020c2be489f8e9c.jpg


	4. Срань-хорьки (shit-weasels). Тварь, живущая внутри Рэя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ноблесс не срут!  
> Не едят материальную пищу!  
> Не трахаются!  
> Не имеют выход прямой кишки!  
> Срань-хорьки - в оригинале "shit-weasels" - монстроподобные существа из повести С.Кинга "Ловец снов"  
> Существа, внешне похожие на хорьков, с очень острыми зубами и при этом склизкие. Могли плодиться, а точнее - откладывать яица, но погибали от сильного холода. Развивались в течение трех-четырех дней в животе человека, затем прогрызали себе путь наружу через… то самое место (задницу)  
>  Тот, в ком развивался срань-хорек, издавал весьма неприятные запахи. Образовывались срань-хорьки в следствии попадания инопланетного грибка байрума внутрь человека.   
>  Последний представитель был сожжен одним из главных героев книги - Генри, психиатром.

\- Ноблесс не срут! – С негодованием отверг всякие гнусные инсинуации на этот счет самый молодой и подверженный эмоциональным высказываниям Регис К.Ландегрэ.  
Более взрослые и идеологически выдержанные дворяне осуждающе глянули на него, будто он совершил самое порицаемое эмоциональное преступление.  
Речь вообще-то, немного зашла о другом, о том, что питание материальной пищей для благородных совсем неважно. Потому и желудок и прочие органы пищеварения у благородных, в отличие от людей находились в крайне усохшем или наоборот, в неразвитом состоянии, а выделительной системы как таковой вовсе не существовало, даже в теоретическом проекте. Оттого-то, увы и ах, к анальному сексу они были недееспособны, впрочем, как и к физиологическому испражнению мочевой жидкостью или какашками.  
Собственно, и этот малоизвестный о ноблесс факт тоже не являлся камнем каких-то там глобальных проблем и преткновений, просто однажды Рэйзел подхватил один странный и малоизученный вирус.   
Тао, по поручению Франкенштейна погуглил и обозначил его как «байрум», чрезвычайно агрессивную и практически неистребимую ничем плесень. Точнее, грибок, уничтожаемый разве что длительным воздействием низких отрицательных температур.  
Мерзнуть аристократу, как и полагается высокоорганизованному существу не очень хотелось, а потому этот вариант избавления от нежелательного пришельца был, до поры до времени, отвергнут.  
Тут-то и выяснилось, что желудок аристократов, который, как известно, меньше желудка котенка не способен вместить интенсивно разрастающуюся молодую, вечно голодную, зубастую тварь.  
Впрочем, спокойный и кроткий нрав истинного Ноблесс способен расположить к себе даже такую плотоядно и хищнически настроенную к своему носителю особь.  
Франкенштейн разработал чрезвычайно эффективный состав отвара, позволяющий Рэйзелу контролировать испускание всяческих, сопутствующих присутствию в организме столь агрессивного существа, газов. Газы отходили, не имея анального выхода все через тот же оральный вход, но из-за приправок используемых в лекарственном отваре, выпускались незаметными струйками, почти без зловонного запаха и можно сказать даже музыкально и виртуозно.  
То, что у ноблесс отсутствовало некое анатомическое отверстие, иногда настолько сильно беспокоило Франкенштейна, что он предлагал произвести его сложным хирургическим путем.   
Однако Рэйзел стоически решил придерживаться консервативных аристократических традиций и посему всякие нововведения отвергал, не отрицая впрочем некоторой их пользы.  
Чтобы зубастая инопланетная тварь сохраняла свои удовлетворяющие желудок Рэйзела размеры, Франкенштейн усердно подкармливал ее ГМО, т.е. генетически измененными продуктами.  
Тварь не росла, и даже отчасти несколько умалилась в своих амбициях и размерах. Теперь она не пыталась прогрызть себе персональный отдельный вход.  
Время от времени Рэйзел вырыгивал маленького малька в свою кофейную чашку, и тот наслаждался редкими минутами неограниченной свободы и незамутненного срань-хорькового счастья. Временами он просто выныривал из приоткрытой глотки Мастера и они подолгу о чем-то беседовали. О понятных лишь именно им, срань-хорьку и Рэйзелу, внутренних переживаниях и метаниях.   
Может они находили в присутствии друг друга некоторое метафизическое утешение. Но все эти душеспасительные беседы проходили, естественно, мысленно и безгласно. 

2017


	5. Воспоминания кожаного дивана в гостиной Франкенштейна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> после совершавшихся неоднократно на этом предмете мебели всяких непотребств, описанных автором в предыдущих фиках, старый кожаный диван отправляют на свалку  
> ГГ вспоминает своих "сидельцев"

Старый кожаный диван, стоящий в уютной гостиной Франкенштейна, сколько всего он повидал, сколько всего вытерпел и вот его отправляют на свалку…  
А ведь ему всего-то ничего – не более двух лет!  
Он еще помнит те времена, когда на его элегантном просторном ложе чинно восседал элегантный и одинокий _зад_ Франкенштейна, когда он проживал в огромном особняке в гордом и благословенном одиночестве.  
Первым провозвестником надвигающихся перемен оказалось появление в этой тихой обители самого первого поселенца –сварливого и желчного полуоборотня, седовласого обладателя тощей волосатой _задницы._  
Затем его почтили своим присестом маленький аккуратненький _задик_ леди Сейры и еще более мелкая, прямо-таки худосочная _гузка_ младшего Ландегрэ.  
Следующими обитателями Франкен-хауса были модифицированные из ДА.  
Ах, эти восхитительные упругие _ягодицы_ Такео! И не менее аппетитные _задние половинки_ Тао!  
Далее в хронологическом порядке прибытия следуют массивное величественное _гузно_ старика Геджутеля, порочно-соблазнительная _попка_ младшего Кертье – Раэля и деликатный _усест_ его старшего братца, Раджака.  
Помимо этого сей незаменимый объект всякой уютной домашней обстановки имел честь принимать в свои царственные кожаные объятья шикарные девственные _полушушария_ нынешнего Лорда из Лукедонии, вполне созревшей молодой женщины, которой нет еще и полутора десятка сотен лет , а также сочную в полном расцвете сил и сексуальных возможностей _попу_ еще одного высокородного представителя лукедонского дворянства, сэра Кэриаса.  
И, конечно же, он помнит девственно-свежие мягкие _булочки_ приходящих гостей – старшеклассниц Суйи и Юны, вертлявый _копчик_ непоседы Шинву, такой же острый и твердый, как и его неуступчивый характер, а также стыдливо съежившуюся _жопеньку_ друга хакера, этого, как бишь его…Ик-Хана.  
И все же, обладателем самых наивосторженных и цветистых эпитетов отныне и во веки веков остается божественно-восхитительная, умопомрачительно-элегантная в своем изящнейшем шелковом облачении форменных брюк и нежнейшего хлопчатобумажного нижнего белья, самая невозмутимая, обладающая прямо-таки несокрушимым каменным спокойствием элегантная жо… простите, _седалище_ единственного представителя древнего рода истинных Ноблесс...  
Любимейшая пятая точка единственного и неповторимого Кадиса Этрамы ди Рэйзела Ноблесс, короче, срака.


End file.
